


a ticking bomb to bury deep and detonate

by ouijadazed



Series: Ouijadazed's Summer 2015 Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijadazed/pseuds/ouijadazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Louis and Harry break up, Louis leaves, gets robbed and almost raped, Harry saves the day, they live hapily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a ticking bomb to bury deep and detonate

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. it is 2am.

To say Louis' relationship with Harry was getting tense was an understatement. Due to classes getting stressful, the two hardly had enough time to spend with each other anymore. When they did have time, they were always arguing, it seemed, about one thing or another.

It was Friday night at Harry's apartment, on their reserved 'date night' when Louis had had enough. It started with Harry asking how his day was, and then, Louis being Louis, of course his reply was sarcastic. Harry got defensive, and one thing led to another, and dinner was ruined.

"You always fucking do this, Louis. You complain continuously about your classes, and work, but come on, I'm your boyfriend, and you need to talk to me about these things," Harry raised his voice, getting out of his chair. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, for sometimes having a bad day and not wanting to talk about it. I am not obliged to tell you, and you are not required to harass me about it all the fucking time."

Harry slammed his fist on the wooden table, causing the silverware to jump and the plates to rattle. "Louis, it is my job. It is my goddamned job to care about why you are upset, especially because I am your boyfriend! It is what I am here for, and I just wish you would appreciate it for once."

"Harry, I don't need you to worry! Fuck, if this is what it takes to date you, to be fucking pestered about my day every single time I see you, then I want out. I get that you're trying to be nice, but I don't need sympathy. I can fucking handle it on my own, and I don't need to talk about it. I don't need you to ask me about it, and quite frankly I don't need you," Louis seethed, voice breaking.

Harry's eyes were glassy at the words the man in front of him just spoke. "I need you to leave. Please, just go. I can't take this. Please leave."

With that, Louis took his coat and pushed his chair in. Be made his way past Harry, keeping his head down and not looking up in case Harry could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

When Louis closed- slammed- the door behind himself, Harry took a seat on the couch. He put his face into his palms, rubbing his eyes furiously. 

The man stood up, walking to the dinner table where the spaghetti dishes were still perfectly set up, completely untouched. The wine glasses were still empty, and Harry chose them first. Less mess, really. He grabbed them both, slamming them on the hardwood floors beneath his shoes. The crystal shattered on the ground in front of his feet, and it felt good. It felt like he was reversing the breaking of his heart by breaking something else. 

He chose not to break the plates, not only would the spaghetti make a huge mess, but they were a gift from his mother last Christmas. The photos on the shelf next to the table were next, but only the ones involving Louis. Pictures of the man himself, smiling into the camera. A photo of the landscape around the place he asked Louis to be his boyfriend almost two years ago- broken to pieces. 

There was one photo that nearly killed him to shatter. It was a photo of Louis and himself, under the gazebo during the reception of his mother's wedding last summer. They were laughing happily, Louis' eyes crinkling at the edges. It was a good day. One of many, and now it was over, just as fast as Louis had left the apartment thirty minutes ago.

 

Louis had barely made it down the steps of the apartment building before the tears were flowing freely. Sure, he had felt suffocated with everything that was going on, and it wasn't his fault he really didn't want to talk about it. Date night with Harry was supposed to be a time away from everything hectic in his life, one safe place where he could go without being reminded of his responsibilities. But now, even then he felt closed in, surrounded in what he hated to face: reality.

He made it down the side walk and across the street before he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't want to look back, in fear of drawing more attention to himself, but when he heard the steps becoming closer and louder, he started walking a little faster. He reached for the pepper spray in his pocket, clutching his phone and wallet in the other hand. 

It wasn't really safe to be walking around alone at this time of night, as gang-related crime was proven to be the peak of its occurrence. 

There was a strong grip on his bicep before he was being yanked into the bushes. Trying to get away, Louis attempted to pull his arm from his pocket to spray his attacker, but was pushed harshly, losing grip and flinging the small tube across the dirt. Louis watched as the bulky man grabbed his wallet, pulling all of the cash out and stuffing it in his pocket. The man pushed Louis to the ground, following close behind. Louis grabbed his phone from his pocket, luckily the brightness was all the way down, and hit Harry's contact. He called the number, waiting for a reply.

 

Harry was in the midst of a breaking things break when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug it out, seeing the name of his now ex-boyfriend flash across the screen. He was tempted not to answer it, but knowing Louis, he was much too stubborn to be apologizing so soon, if at all. There must be something wrong.

When the call connected, Louis' hushed voice was heard at the other end.

"Harry. Please come quick. Just a block down from your building in the bushes. come quick."

Harry hung up and ran out the door as fast as he could. He ran down the steps and out to the sidewalk, running faster than he had in years. He heard grunting coming from a bush next to him. He stopped running, and peeked into the bush, to see a huge man looming over Louis, unbuckling his belt. 

Harry took the man by surprise, automatically gaining the advantage. He beat the man to the ground, allowing Louis to pick himself up and move out of the way. He kicked the man's stomach, throwing punches left and right, trying to defend himself and his boy. 

Once the man was barely conscious, Harry grabbed Louis by his waist, brushing the dirt from his coat and face. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry, you're okay now. I'm so sorry."

They were both crying, now, and Harry decided it was in best interest if he called the police. 

Once they had the cops come by and take a look, they took the attacker away and promised to call to schedule a court date to determine what happened.

 

Louis went back home with Harry that night, surprisingly willing. He was scared to go home, and it continued that way for the next few weeks until their trial.

The attacker was determined guilty and charged with assault and robbery, earning himself ten years in federal prison. 

After that, things couldn't just go back to normal. Louis had to attend counseling, as he was often triggered by certain images, words or thoughts that connected to the memory of that night. 

It was a process for the boy to get over the occurrence, but he promised Harry that he would never leave him again  
He would never, ever, do anything to jeopardize their relationship again.

They bought new picture frames and one day everything will be okay again

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: [loIitalou](https://twitter.com/loiitalou)
> 
> Tumblr: [dreaminglwt](http://dreaminglwt.tumblr.com) >SEND ME YOUR PROMPTS HERE AND I WILL GIVE YOU A DRABBLE! SUMMER 2015 OFFER ONLY :D
> 
>            [ larrysmutrecs](http://larrysmutrecs.tumblr.com)


End file.
